


Venting Frustrations

by fusion-ego (Nerd_of_Camelot)



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Face-Sitting, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Power bottom Anti, Service Top Wilford, but only slightly - Freeform, like angst for two seconds, like really light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/fusion-ego
Summary: "I would literally sell my soul for some fluffy Dapperstache or smutty Antistache"-AnonI decided I'd soothe the need for both. This one is the smutty Antistache.Dark's been inattentive lately. Anti's fed up and stressed out. Wilford's just horny and willing to do a friend a favor.





	Venting Frustrations

It wasn’t hard for Anti to get frustrated with a lack of attention, and Wilford knew that probably better than even Dark did. Than even the other Septicegos.

And Wilford knew about it almost entirely from personal experience.  _ Intimate _ personal experience. That he admittedly,  _ probably _ shouldn’t be having with  _ Dark’s _ boyfriend. Except… Well… He wasn’t sure that Dark actually thought of Anti as his boyfriend. He only knew that Anti thought of Dark as his. And that they could be cute as hell when they wanted to be.

Point was, his rather intimate personal experience with Anti’s easy frustrations over being ignored could potentially be grounds for conflict, and he knew that, but he also didn’t allow it to stop him. Mostly because, if someone wanted attention, Wilford was damn well going to give it to them.  _ Especially _ Anti, the sexy little glitch. Really. Far be it from Wilford to deny Anti anything, especially attention.

He was getting another taste of Anti’s frustrations right now.

… It wasn’t just his frustrations he was getting a taste of, though.

He gave a low noise, swirling his tongue around the puckered entrance waiting for him. Anti let out a slow breath, lowering himself a bit to make it easier on him and Wilford momentarily grinned before getting serious, pushing his tongue into Anti. Anti just moaned, legs twitching where they sat on either side of Wilford’s shoulders. He fucked him with his tongue slow and leisurely, knowing it wasn’t enough and knowing Anti loved it all the more for that.

“Wil,” He ground out, somewhat strained, “Please.”

It always sounded so pretty to hear Anti say please. Especially when he was supposed to be the one in control. And he  _ was _ the one in control here, technically - he was on top, he was the one being pleasured, and Wilford, currently, existed only to please him. Wilford just had a little bit of a creative license on how he did that.

But he complied with the very nicely worded request to stop fucking around, beginning to fuck Anti with his tongue in earnest, hands coming up to grip Anti’s thighs. Anti moaned, bracing himself on the wall and rolling his hips down. Wilford didn’t fight that - he couldn’t, anyway, and why would he want to? Let Anti ride his face like he’s actually fucking him. See if Wil had any qualms with it.

He swirled and curled his tongue within the glitch, still thrusting it the best he could, fingers squeezing the pleasantly thick thighs framing his shoulders and head, and Anti was moaning again, grinding downward onto Wilford’s tongue. Wilford moaned, himself. Anti’s noises, the way he acted… They were so incredibly alluring. Wilford could undoubtedly see what, if nothing else, had drawn Dark into whatever relationship he currently had with Anti.

“Fuck, Wil,” Anti groaned, “Yer so fuckin’ good at this, y’know that?” Wilford moaned in response. “God, I wanna cum  _ all _ over that cute little face a’ yers.” Wilford’s answering whine made Anti laugh breathlessly, “You want that, too, don’t ya? You want t’ eat me out ‘til I cum on yer face.”

He lifted his hips enough to remove Wilford’s tongue from him. And Wilford knew that was a silent order to answer the question he’d been asked.

“Yes, Anti,” He answered, “I want that. Let me please you. Let me make you cum.”

Anti purred at him, lowering his hips again so that Wilford could get his tongue back inside of him. And he rolled his hips and Wilford swirled his tongue, prodded at what he knew to be Anti’s prostate (what could he say? He had a rather long tongue), and Anti was groaning again. One of his hands moved from where he was bracing himself against the wall to begin jerking himself off.

God that was hot.

_ “Fuck _ me,” Anti groaned, “God, Wil, you’re so good. Such a good boy.”

Wilford… Normally wasn’t into praise. Normally wasn’t in a situation to be given praise like this. But when he was pleasuring Anti, when Anti was the one in control, Wilford absolutely lived for praise. He loved it. Loved being told what a good boy he was, how good he was at pleasing Anti, how much Anti loved the way he listened to him without question.

A few more minutes of fucking him with his tongue and Anti was jerking his hips up, away from Wilford’s mouth. Wilford wanted to cry out in dismay, but then Anti’s cum was splattering onto his face and he found he wasn’t that upset by Anti moving away.

“Good boy,” Anti groaned, stroking himself leisurely through his orgasm,  _ “Good.” _

When he was sure he was done, he moved one hand from Anti’s thigh to his face, scooping some of the cum on his face onto his thumb and popping it into his mouth to clean it. Anti purred at him again. He already appeared to be in a much better mood than he’d been in when this started, which was good.

He gave Wilford time to clean his face up, grinning lazily down at him all the while, then adjusted himself, scooting back to sit on Wilford’s stomach instead. “Damn, ya look good like that.” He informed him.

Wilford gave him a slightly dazed smile. “You always look good.” He countered.

“So do you.” Anti stuck his tongue out, “But especially when yer still reelin’ from makin’ me cum. Ya make the cutest faces.”

Wilford just continued to give him the slightly dazed smile, shaking his head slightly. He wondered if they were done, already. If Anti would take his pleasure and leave. It wouldn’t be entirely out of the question, and it had certainly happened before, when Anti was more frustrated than he was horny, which was a more frequent occurrence than others may believe. Wilford would be disappointed if that was the case today, of course, but he was a grown man. He knew how to jerk off. Anti taking what he wanted and leaving wouldn’t be the end of the world.

“So,” Anti said after a minute of allowing Wilford to consider the types of noises Anti made when he stuck around instead of leaving. Wilford immediately looked to his face again. “Ya want me t’ take care a’ this?” He asked, reaching behind him to grip Wilford’s cock through his pants.

Wilford let out a strained moan, hips unwillingly hitching upwards to chase the feeling when Anti let go. “I’d… Appreciate if you did, yeah.” Wilford managed, “Up to you.”

“Damn skippy it’s up to me.” Anti laughed, “I’m still the one in control here.”

Wilford couldn’t argue that.

Anti sobered quickly, smiling down at Wilford in an almost fond sort of way, although there was a small amount of pity in his expression, along with a sort of inexplicable possessiveness. “That said… I’m more than willin’ t’ take care a’ ya, Wil. Y’know that.”

Wil managed a laugh of his own, but it was a short affair, “You’re in a better mood than I thought, then.”

Anti snickered, hand landing on Wilford’s crotch once more. “Maybe I am.” He agreed easily, smirking when Wilford sort of whined at the contact with his dick. He gently grasped the obviously fully-hard member, rubbing at it a bit, and Wilford’s eyes closed, hips tilting into the motion. A soft moan left him. “Y’know, I was thinkin’... Maybe I’ll let  _ you _ choose how I take care a’ ya.” A squeeze, “Ya want that, Wil?”

Wilford managed a nod, “Yes, please.” He gasped.

“Then tell me how ya want me. If I’m in a good enough mood I might jus’ comply.” He teased.

“... Want you to ride me.” Wilford admitted. “You’re always so perfect and tight around me when you do, and you look so pretty over me, fucking yourself on my cock.”

Anti made an almost pleasantly surprised noise, “You  _ want _ me in control?”

A nod, “Yeah. It’s… Really hot.”

Anti laughed, but didn’t argue that, scooting back a bit more so he could grind his ass against the tent in Wilford’s pants. Wilford groaned, hands itching to reach for Anti’s thighs again, to squeeze at the chubbiest part of his lithe body and feel the warmth. Feel just the slightest bit in control, because yes, it was hot when Anti was dominant, and yes, Wilford could be submissive for him, but he didn’t need to be in control of  _ Anti. _ He needed to be in control of  _ himself. _

“Ya can hold onta me if ya want, you know.” Anti informed him. “Yer allowed to touch.”

Wilford didn’t bother pretending he wasn’t eager to do exactly that. Lying was unbecoming of a man of his stature. So he let his hands reach out and grip the meat of Anti’s thighs, squeezing gently, almost massaging them, and Anti groaned, grinding back against him again. Wilford tended to forget Anti’s thighs were sensitive. Oh well. It was for the best.

“What is yer obsession with my thighs?” Anti asked him, not seeming bothered by it particularly, just genuinely curious.

“They’re squishy.” Wilford could only shrug.

Anti giggled. Wilford grinned at him.

“Alright, alright,” Anti said as he sobered, “Let’s get these pants off a’ ya. Can’t ride yer dick if I can’t get to it.”

If he was capable, Wilford was sure he’d have purred.

The two of them worked together, making quick work of Wilford’s pants, and then Anti was reaching toward the bedside table for the lube. He scooted up a little further once more, sitting on Wilford’s chest, and lifted up enough to be able to get at his entrance and prep himself. Wilford watch him with hungry eyes, hands squeezing gently on his legs, tongue flicking out to wet his lips.

He didn’t even really think about it when he started trailing feather-light touches over Anti’s thighs. Didn’t think about it when his tongue next flicked out to lick the head of Anti’s newly hardening cock. Anti groaned softly, pressing a finger into himself.

He carefully (although rather swiftly) worked himself open above Wilford, panting and moaning and dammit Wilford was just touching him enough to make his arousal skyrocket. And Wilford, for his part, knew exactly what he was doing. He knew how to make Anti squirm, though he probably didn’t know as well as Dark did. He mostly knew how to do it to Anti when he was feeling dominant - no doubt Dark knew all the submissive sweet spots.

If he weren’t  _ slightly _ worried that Dark would rip his arms off if he found out about him fucking Anti, he’d talk about it with him. You know - compare notes, swap ideas. That sort of thing.

Soon enough Anti evidently deemed himself to be ready, removing his fingers from himself with a soft groan. He was scooting down, lubing up Wilford’s cock, and then… Fuck. Wilford had, admittedly, kind of missed this. It wasn’t that he hadn’t had sex since the last time he’d fucked Anti, or anything, it was specifically that he hadn’t had sex with Anti in a long while now and Anti was a far superior lay to most of the peons he’d had sex with in the meantime.

He groaned as Anti’s tight, mildly quivering heat enveloped his cock, hands squeezing hard on the plump thighs framing his hips. Anti all but mewled, sliding down all the way in one go. They both held still for a moment, Wilford because Anti was running this show and Anti because he wanted to take a second to appreciate the feeling of being full.

_ “Fuck, _ daddy-” Anti cut himself off, hand over his mouth, face tinting a cute shade of pink.

Wilford just groaned. Of course Anti would remember that one little slipup. And of course it would still get Wilford going to hear him calling him that. “Oh, don’t rile me up like that, kitten.” He managed to groan out.

Anti’s flushed face only flushed further, and Wilford was pretty sure he only moved his hand from his mouth because he needed to steady himself if he wanted to start fucking himself on Wilford’s cock. Which he promptly did, causing both of them to moan in unison, Wilford’s hands squeezing at this thighs once more.

Anti set a swift pace for himself, arching his back as he worked to push himself down hard enough that it could make him yelp, though not from pain. He barely gave himself time to breathe between moans, and Wilford couldn’t help rolling his hips up to help him out a little. Anti clenched around him in response, mismatched eyes piercing into him as he stared down at him, face flushed and mouth hanging open slightly. Wilford wanted nothing more than to watch him fall apart above him. It was his favorite part of these little romps. No matter how much of them actually fucking was Wilford chasing his own orgasm, the part he loved the most was making Anti cum.

Which just told Wilford he might have a thing for servicing people.

Whoops.

His hand went toward Anti’s flushed and leaking cock almost of its own accord, tracing up the length and making Anti keen. He (surprisingly gently) swatted Wilford’s hand away with a gasped, “Not yet,” but otherwise didn’t seem bothered.

Wilford complacently laid his hand back on Anti’s thigh and continued to roll his hips to meet Anti’s. Anti purred at him, eyes lidded, tongue peeking out of his mouth. Wilford knew that Anti knew what got to him. He wasn’t trying to chase his own orgasm here - he wanted Wilford to cum. Maybe not first, but he wanted to make sure he came. Which was strangely sweet of him, admittedly. Usually even when he was helping Wilford out after Wilford helped him he went after his own orgasm first and foremost.

Oh well. Who was Wilford to look a gift horse in the mouth?

_ “Fuck _ me,” Anti mumbled, “Yer so fuckin’ cute under me, Wil. So cute. Even when yer just lettin’ me fuck myself on yer cock ya look so goddamned adorable… Makin’ that face where ya bite yer bottom lip, cheeks pinker than yer moustache - don’t think ya could ever look cuter.”

It was mild praise, nothing completely mind blowing or anything, but it still made Wilford groan and twitch.

“Actually,” Anti continued, “Yeh  _ could _ look cuter… But only if ya were on yer back like this fallin’ apart on somebody’s dick.” He hummed appreciatively even as Wilford twitched within him again, hips hitching slightly, “Bet ya’d look  _ delicious _ like that - all stretched out on a cock, moanin’ like a bitch in heat while they fuck ya into the mattress.”

Wilford bit back a whine, squeezing Anti’s thighs, digging his blunt nails in, and Anti groaned. What Wilford, personally, really wanted know was how the hell Anti knew exactly what he wanted. Wilford liked to think he hid his submissive side better than that, most of the time - or at least the side of him that liked to catch instead of pitching. And yet Anti was just spewing exactly what he wanted with no hesitation and no need to ask him about it. It was like he  _ knew. _

Or maybe he was just taking a guess based on his own fantasies. It certainly sounded like something he was coming up with on the spot. And judging by the way his own cock was twitching, Wilford was pretty sure he was enjoying the mental image.

“Maybe one day I’ll get t’ find out for sure.” Anti purred, “Maybe one day I’ll fuck ya instead. But for now I can just imagine ya takin’ it up the ass and lovin’ the fuck out of it.” A pause, then a low groan, “Mm, or maybe I could convince Darki to fuck ya. That’d be  _ hot.” _

“If we… Weren’t discussing how cute I’d be with a dick in my ass, I’d suggest me fucking Dark instead.” Wilford admitted, “Bet he’d try so hard not to look like he was enjoying it.”

Anti shivered, muscles fluttering slightly around Wilford’s cock. “Fuck, that sounds hot.”

Wilford moaned, hands squeezing Anti’s thighs again. His hand went for Anti’s cock again, and Anti didn’t stop him this time. He stroked him quickly, in time with Anti’s somewhat rushed thrusts, and Wilford began to feel the knot growing in his belly. Oh, yes. He’d missed this. He’d missed fucking Anti - not because he felt anything for him past their usual friendship, of course, but just because he was such a damn good lay. And because it always felt so unbelievably spectacular.

Anti was moaning and clenching around him and overall making the most delicious noises and faces and  _ fuck _ Wilford hoped he could hold on long enough to make Anti cum first.

And he did.

Anti came with a strangled moan, clenching hard around him, hips stalling as he squeezed his eyes shut and panted. Wilford stroked him through it, rolling his hips up and restraining the whine he wanted to let out at the sudden tightness. He moved his hand back to Anti’s thigh in preparation. And then, just as Anti opened his eyes a bit to look down at him, to watch him chasing his own orgasm, Wilford came with a groan, hands clenching on Anti’s plump thighs once more. Anti all but mewled, leaning his head back and panting at the feeling.

Both of them took a moment to breathe.

Wilford slowly released Anti’s thighs, admiring the way the color slowly returned to the places he’d squeezed and the small, red crescent marks from his nails earlier on. Anti purred softly as he slowly lifted off of him, both of them groaning softly, and then he flopped next to Wilford. Not unusual.

They stared at each other for a moment before Anti gave a tired little titter. “Man, I’m kinda glad I let myself get so pent up before comin’ to you, Wil.” At Wilford’s raised eyebrow he tittered again, “Felt fuckin’ amazing. Always does. But it’s even better when I haven’t fucked in a while, y’know?”

Wilford hummed his understanding. Finally he decided to ask a question he’d been meaning to ask… More or less since the first time they did this. “Does Dark know about this?”

Anti snorted, “Yeah, he knows. Doesn’t know it’s  _ you _ but he knows I go t’ someone else when he hasn’t been payin’ attention t’ me. He’s not super happy about it, obviously, but he’s willin’ to allow it for the sake of us not fightin’ if I get too frustrated over him doin’ somethin’ he knows he has full control of whether he does or not.”

Wilford nodded slightly. “Alright. Admittedly I was a little worried he didn’t know and I was going to find out when he knew by getting my dick chopped off.”

The glitch chortled, slowly pushing himself up. “Nah, yer good. He knows.”

“Thank God.”

And Anti was gone.

* * *

“So,” Dark’s voice greeted Wilford the next morning, “I take it you and Anti had fun yesterday?”

Wilford very nearly spat out his coffee. “I… Beg your pardon, Darkling?”

There was a hint of a smug smirk on Dark’s lips. “I had my suspicions it was you he was seeing when I wasn’t attentive enough, but he’d been careful to hide the specific identity of his fuckbuddy from me however he could. Not that I’m surprised, of course - he knows I can be jealous, and that I may have lied when I said I was alright with his occasional infidelity.”

“How… How did you find out? Out of curiosity?” Wilford cocked his head to the side.

“The handprints you left were too big to belong to anyone else, especially given the way he was limping.” Dark informed him.

Wilford’s cheeks went as pink as his moustache.

“Anti confirmed it after I made that observation.” He continued, “And he also mentioned an idea you two apparently had during your little romp…” Direct eye contact, “I certainly wouldn’t be opposed, given proper time to prepare.”

Wilford was pretty sure whatever feeling he just had was the feeling of his brain exploding and leaking out of his ears. Sure, he and Dark had had their own casual romps in the past, back before Anti was in the picture, but Dark had never struck him as the type to be into threesomes. What a pleasant surprise.

Dark left him to his wide-eyed gawking with a laugh Wilford knew was reserved for him and Anti alone.

His chest felt a little tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Have a request? Head on over to [my tumblr](http://fusion-ego.tumblr.com) and shoot me an ask!


End file.
